


sure, captain

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, thomaris friendship, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thomas!” Minho calls over, and Thomas huffs, shaking his head and rolling his eyes slightly to the boy in front of him. </p><p>“Sorry, Aris. I’ll talk to you later, I have to go back to practice!” He says a bit over excitedly, waving at said person, turning around with a slight pout to jog back in Minho’s direction, taking his time just to upset him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sure, captain

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr, i'm @cranwinston !

“Thomas!” Minho calls over, and Thomas huffs, shaking his head and rolling his eyes slightly to the boy in front of him. 

“Sorry, Aris. I’ll talk to you later, I have to go back to practice!” He says a bit over excitedly, waving at said person, turning around with a slight pout to jog back in Minho’s direction, taking his time just to upset him even more.

“Would you stop flirting with him? We’re trying to prepare for–” 

“Oh, calm down, Min. Stop getting so jealous, he’s just a friend.” Thomas interrupts with a scoff, crossing his arms and shooting a pointed look in Minho’s direction.

Minho looks taken aback, pursing his light pink lips as his hands curl into fists at his sides. “I’m not fucking jealous, we just need to train. This is important so that you can maintain your scholarship.”

“Alright, alright. Just hurry this up so that I can go back and ask Aris out.” Thomas says breezily, stepping back and leaning back on one foot to start running again, but Minho’s firm hand claps across his chest.

“Wait, you can’t ask him out! There’s… There’s a rule. You can’t date if you’re on the track team.” Minho interrupts furiously, and Thomas fights the urge not to sigh so loudly. 

“There isn’t a rule, I’m not a shuckhead.” Thomas mumbles with a roll of his eyes, turning to face Minho and taking his hand, despite the noise of protest that the Asian makes. 

“I was joking, I don’t have any interest in Aris.” He adds for good measure, and Minho looks slight ashamed as his shoulders sag, biting his lip when he looks away. “Can I go back to running now?”

“Yeah, whatever. I’m still not jealous, though.” He mutters, and Thomas can’t help but smile.

“Sure, Captain.” Thomas replies, squeezing Minho’s hand before dropping it.

He starts jogging ahead before backtracking, running backwards to a dejected Minho and quickly turning to peck him on the lips, beaming as he continues to practice for their next track meet.


End file.
